


Midnight

by spiciest_author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fake Kidnapping, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Oneshot, Royalty AU, based on an extremely specific au idea, concocted in the discord, the file name of this fic is terrible dot jpeg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiciest_author/pseuds/spiciest_author
Summary: Hanzo is a prince. Really, he should have been expecting an assassination attempt.Not even remotely as intense as this sounds. This is a one-shot of the extremely specific Royalty AU the discord thought up.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. I'm very scared about posting it but I'm excited too! I did go over it but if there's anything misspelled or just weird, let me know! Shout-out to the Scream At Own Ass discord server for encouraging me to write this and helping me out!

Hanzo is very rudely awoken to being dragged out of bed with a hand over his mouth. It’s pitch-black through the gauzy curtains on the window. He thrashes in an attempt to escape, but his captor expects it, wrapping an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders and pinning his arms down. The distinct shape of a knife on the man’s hip presses against Hanzo’s back.  
_Am I going to die?_ He wonders suddenly. As a prince, he’d come to expect an assassination as part of his life, but in an abstract, it-could-maybe-happen sort of way. In his panic, he kicks at the bed to wake his husband. As he’s dragged closer to the door he hears the thud of Jesse getting up and the sharp click-clack of his gun. 

“Drop him, or I’ll shoot,” snarls McCree, voice rasping from sleep. 

“You’d risk hitting him?” asks the intruder, voice muffled behind his mask. 

As Hanzo's eyes dart around to find an opening to escape, they catch on a glint on his captor's fingers. A narrow silver ring with scales and emerald eyes. It's part of a set, and the other dragon, sapphire-eyed, sits on Hanzo's right hand. 

"...Genji?!" he shouts, incredulous. "Jesse, put-- put the gun down, it's fine. It's my brother," Hanzo explains.

"He's yer what now?" McCree asks. He lowers his arm slightly, squinting suspiciously at the intruder. 

"Of course, it's me!" huffs Genji, pulling the mask off his face. "I was trying to rescue you!" 

"I thought you were an assassin!" yelled Hanzo.

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because usually, "rescues" are for people who are in danger. And they aren't conducted without warning in the middle of the night!"  
There is an awkward beat of silence.

"That's fair," Genji concedes, "but I didn't want a spy or someone wrecking the plan, y'know?" 

"It's not a plan if only you know about it!"

"I don't mean t' interrupt or nothin'," McCree says, "but could one of y'all tell me what th' fuck 's goin' on?"

"I am saving my brother from your absolutely barbaric "kingdom", if you could call it that," Genji declares.

"Hey now, we got runnin' water and germ theory, thank ya very much,"

"If running water is something you have to be proud about then this place is worse than I thought,"

"Now hold on a moment here, I didn' go around insulting yer house," 

"While I'm sure this is an extremely important conversation," Hanzo snaps, "I am still in a headlock, in no need of rescuing, and very tired after being _woken up in the middle of the night_." Genji seems to realize he is still holding on to Hanzo and drops him. "Now, Genji, can you please explain why you thought I so desperately needed rescuing?" 

"Wh-- you were married against your will!" Genji replied.

"Genji... do you think I was dragged to the altar or something?" sighed Hanzo. "Honestly. It's not like our parents rolled a dice to pick somebody! I agreed to marry him! Just because it wasn't "love at first sight" or some other romantic nonsense doesn't mean I wasn't willing." 

Genji fidgets nervously, shifting his feet. “But in the letter you sent me you said you were sad! And homesick!”  
“What d’y’mean, yer sad?” asked Jesse, eyes suspiciously damp. 

“We are not having that conversation now,” Hanzo groaned. “Genji, not only am I perfectly fine, but attempted kidnapping is, in fact, a crime, misguided rescue attempt be damned. Furthermore, I have no idea how you managed to get here without our parents knowing, but I will be sending them a letter—”  
“Aw, Hanzoooo—” 

“Don’t try it. You need to go home so I can get my damn rest. Shoo, before I call an armed guard.” 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Hanzo is settling down to sleep when he feels McCree shifting around next to him. 

“Hey, um, Hanzo?” Jesse asks, sounding nervous. Hanzo sighs, accepting he won’t have a good night’s rest tonight.

“Yes, McCree?”

“Well, it’s just that, y’know. Genji said ya sent him a letter an’ you said yer lonely. An’ I dunno what I can do exactly, but I do want you to be happy, and I don’t want you t’feel like you ain’t got nobody,” Jesse says.

“Listen,” Hanzo murmurs, “I’m not a particularly outgoing person. It’s not like I was covered in friends at home, either. It’s… challenging, without my brother. He’s my best friend. But I am not unhappy, McCree. In all honesty, I’m quite content.”

“…are ya sure about that?” his husband says quietly. 

“Yes, McCree. Now please let me sleep. I have had an extremely stressful night,”

“’Course, darlin’,”

**Author's Note:**

> Psst: I have a tumblr! Filled with work by far more talented people. Check me out @ spiciest-sideblog.tumblr.com


End file.
